


Overwatch Tower

by Eleni_Sk



Series: Shenanigans in Time [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Justice League (DCU) as Family, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_Sk/pseuds/Eleni_Sk
Summary: “We are in the year 2032, twenty years after Oliver was found alive in the North China Sea.” Sara proceeded to explain.“What?!” the two young women exclaimed together, though for different reasons.“Yes, you are in the future and yes, Oliver is alive, though barely the last nine years.” She said sadly.“Why?” Thea demanded.“What happened?” Felicity asked.“Nine years ago, you died, Felicity.” Sara couldn’t help the tears hat escaped her.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Series: Shenanigans in Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416949
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Overwatch Tower

.

Sara Lance, also known as White Canary, was standing on the balcony of the main deck of the Overwatch Tower. She had a perfect view of the planet earth from there. It was one of the reasons why she decided to welcome her guests there. Maybe they would have an easier time realizing and accepting that they were in the future.

The Tower was eerily quiet, more so than usual. Once upon a time, the station was full of life. Superheroes and their teams were a permanent feature there. They were a big mismatched family, but a family non less. She missed Cisco popping all around the place through his portals. She missed Rory’s beer bottles that were everywhere. She missed Connor running around the place, even as he got older, entertaining baby Sara. Sometimes, she could almost see them all at the Great Hall, the big dining room, sitting down to have dinner. Barbara would always sit next to Dick, Roy would always kiss Felicity’s cheek on his way to his seat next to Thea, and say ‘hey, mom’ cheekily. Kara would fly around just to annoy Stephanie. Wally and Barry would speed around to find their seats and then proceed to have a food competition. Iris would roll her eyes at them and talk with Caitlyn or Killer Frost, depending.

Oliver would linger in the doorway after everyone was there, and just take everything in. Because they were his team. His family. A family he never wanted, a family he never knew he needed. And when Felicity was done yelling at Firestorm for playing with fire on the table, every single time, he would take his seat on the head of the table, with his wife on his left, and then always he would just say a single word and calm her down: “Felicity”, in the softest tone that he only used with her.

And even though Felicity was every hero’s favorite person, everyone would sneaker quietly. Sara couldn’t help the smile that crept on her face. Dinners were her favorite because it was one time that they were all together: Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Legends, Team Bat, Team Alien, and the heroes that didn’t have their own personal team, though everyone had a codename, curtesy of Cisco and Felicity. And every time Felicity said, ‘Team Arrow’, Oliver would grumble “We don’t call ourselves that”, more out of habit than anything else.

Everything was good, not perfect, but they were doing good. And then, it all had gone to hell, leaving most of the Justice League dead, Barbara lost the use of legs again, Selina was in a coma and she was not expected to wake up. Oliver had not spoken one word in years. He would only eat very little and then would spend the rest of the day in the gym, trying to exhaust himself to sleep. Felicity’s death had destroyed him.

Thea and Roy would go to missions still, but their light spirit and humor were long gone. They would leave for the mission, get the job done, and come back. They would only speak when necessary. Lyla had taken her kids and returned to the earth after Dig had been killed. They would have a video call from time to time, and it was the only time that Oliver would leave the gym, to see Dig’s family.

Even Arthur had returned to the sea permanently with Mera, after the massacre of the League. That left only a handful of people to protect the earth: Sara, Roy & Thea, Cyborg, Zatanna, and Jessica (the current Green Lantern of Sector 2814). And they were not enough. Sure, the rest of the Green Lantern Corps would help out sometimes, but it was not enough. They had to find another way.

And they did. One night, after a particularly hard day, the 8th anniversary of the day their family was lost, the six of them were in the Great Hall, a generous amount of alcohol on the table, they put their heads together and decided they were going to change their past. They were going to give information to their past selves to prevent their future. They were going to change history.

It took another year of planning and research, but it was finally time. They were going to save their family.

A flash of white light caught her attention and Sara turned to see who had arrived. It was a brunette young woman that stood there, eyes wide at the view. “Holy crap.” She exclaimed looking around the space station. Finally, her eyes landed on Sara.

“Excuse me, where am I?” Thea Queen asked.

“You are at Overwatch Tower. It’s a space station.” Sara replied. “We are waiting for one more and then I will explain everything.”

Thea was going to protest when another white flash left behind a blond woman with glasses. “Wow.” She said with wide eyes. “Am I in a space station?” she exclaimed like a kid on Christmas morning.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you again Felicity,” Sara said fighting with her tears.

“You know me?”

“I did,” Sara said with a sad smile. “Now, I believe I owe you an explanation as to why you are here.”

“Yes, please. Even though it is so cool that I am in a space station. This is one of my dreams. But how did I … we get here?” Felicity babbled.

“Let’s start with introductions. Thea Queen, this is Felicity Smoak. Felicity, Thea. And I, I am Sara Lance.” She said evenly.

“No… no, Sara died almost five years ago, when the Gambit went down,” Thea exclaimed.

“In the time you will be here, Thea, you will realize that what you know is not the truth. We will tell you secrets and reveal plans. Because that’s why you are here.” The former assassin said.

“What, to gossip?”

“No, you are here so that you can change history,” Sara said gravely.

“I’m sorry, what?” Felicity spoke, thinking she misheard.

“We are in the year 2032, twenty years after Oliver was found alive in the North China Sea.” Sara proceeded to explain.

“What?!” the two young women exclaimed together, though for different reasons.

“Yes, you are in the future and yes, Oliver is alive, though barely the last nine years.” She said sadly.

“Why?” Thea demanded.

“What happened?” Felicity asked.

“Nine years ago, you died, Felicity.” Sara couldn’t help the tears that escaped her.

“But, he doesn’t know I exist.” Felicity protested.

That made Sara laugh. Truly laugh something that she hadn’t done in years. “Oh, believe me, Felicity, he knows you exist, even in your point in time.” She wiped away her tears.

“He does?” her eyes widened.

“Yes, he does and even though this is one of my favorite stories of you, it’s for another time,” Sara assured her. “The Overwatch Tower, which is owned by Oliver and Thea now, is the HQ of the Justice League, what’s left of us anyway.” She looked away for a moment. “We used to be over fifty people here. No everyone was a field agent, as Cisco called us, some were tech people, a few doctors, and some family members. But we were a big, albeit dysfunctional, family. And now, there are only eight of us left and number eight is in a comma with no chances of waking up. Oliver barely functions anymore, Thea and Roy have lost their light and Babs is in a wheelchair again. Plus, Earth is not fairing very well. So, we put our heads together and came up with a plan. Our last stand, if you would. We picked the two of you to watch some memories we convinced some people to give us and we will give you some extra information so that you can prevent all the destruction and the pain.”

Thea looked at Felicity for a moment and then turned to Sara, “How can we help?”

“Well, just that is all I could ask for,” Sara said truthfully. “Would you like the rest of the gang?”

“Sure,” Thea said.

“Lead the way.” Felicity was bouncing on the balls of her feet. She was going to meet Superheroes!

Sara took them from the balcony and through a corridor to a double door that was the entry to the lounge room. There was a giant screen on the wall and some couches, encircling the coffee table. The room however was not empty.

“Hey, guys,” Sara said to draw their attention to them. Suddenly, six pairs of eyes were at the newcomers.

“Oh my god.” A brunette woman said. She seemed oddly familiar to Felicity and Thea, but neither could place her. the woman stepped away from the group and practically crushed Felicity into a hug. “I’ve missed you much,” she said as Felicity awkwardly returned the hug.

“I’m sorry,” Felicity whispered not knowing what else to say.

The woman let go and Felicity noticed the tear tracks on her cheeks. “I’m sorry, I just never thought I’d get to see you again.”

“It’s okay. I like hugs.” Felicity assured her and the woman giggled.

“Introductions,” Sara called. “The hugging lady is Thea Queen-Harper.”

“Oh my god!” the younger Thea exclaimed looking at her older self. She had fairly short hair and was a regular at the gym, judging by her body. And she was married!

“Well, this is weird.” Older Thea said looking at her younger self.

“Yes, it is.” The younger woman said with wide eyes.

“To make our lives easier, we will call the older Thea, Speedy.” Sara piped. “Now, the gorgeous lady with the red hair is Barbara Gordon, formerly known as Batgirl. She is back to Oracle now.” She introduced the woman in the wheelchair.

“Frack! You are Oracle?!” Felicity demanded.

“Yes, I am. It is great to see you again Felicity.” Barbara smiled widely. “And you pretty much had the same reaction the first time we met.”

“I can’t believe I just met Oracle!” Felicity exclaimed. “Your work is brilliant!”

“Thank you, but so is yours, Felicity. You created most of the software that we use here.” The hero said.

“You can compare notes later!” a handsome man exclaimed impatiently. “I want to hug mom!”

“I’m your mother?!” Felicity blanched.

“Not biologically. And you are too young for that, anyway. But you always cared for me, for the team and later for the whole League. And you always called us on our shit. You acted as our mom and it kind of stuck.” He explained.

“And that is Roy Harper, Speedy’s husband.” Sara introduced, making Thea blush red.

“We’ve missed you, Blondie.” Roy followed his wife’s example and hugged Felicity. However, that was not all. Letting go of Felicity, he hugged Thea, too. “I had forgotten how cute you were at seventeen.”

“Behave,” Speedy called.

“Yes, dear.” He grinned.

“Moving on, this is Victor” Sara introduced Cyborg who nodded his head in greeting. “Next we have Jessica”

“Thank you for agreeing to help.” The woman said simply.

“And last, but not least, we have Zatanna.” He said pointing to the woman with the brilliant black hair. However, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, only to appear in front of Thea and Felicity and she pulled them both in a hug.

“Welcome to Overwatch Tower,” she said as she let go and returned to her spot.

“He hasn’t come out yet, has he?” Sara asked the room.

“No.” Speedy shook her head. “And I am not sure he will.”

“Why do you say that?” Thea asked, assuming they were talking about Oliver.

“Because it would be too painful,” Barbara replied. “Felicity was his light, his very soul. It destroyed him when she died. And to see her now only to lose her again would be too much.”

“Oliver hasn’t spoken a single world since Felicity, our Felicity died,” Jessica added.

“I know you want to see your brother, Thea, but keep in mind that 25 years have passed since you last saw him at this point, and he is very different than he was when he set foot on the Gambit. Maybe it is better this way.” Zatanna explained to Thea.

“Okay.” The teen nodded sadly.

“I have a question,” Felicity spoke, to change the subject. “Can we take photos and videos while we are here?”

“Sure, as long as you are careful of who sees them,” Speedy said.

“Yay!” her eyes lit, brightly. “Because let me tell you, I would be disappointed if I couldn’t. not that I am not thankful that I am her, cause I am. I truly, truly am. But you know, I would like to be able to see photos and videos of it.” She babbled.

“We know, Fee. Don’t worry.” Speedy chuckled.

“Now, let’s get back on track, because I really, really want to see how you guys met,” Barbara said. “If it’s okay with you, I would like to stay here with you, while the others go back to the control room.”

“Sure,” Thea said simply.

“No problem.” Felicity agreed, too.

“We’ve sorted the memories into episodes, of sorts. We think that we could go over four episodes per day, but it will depend on you.” Jessica explained.

“And we have prepared rooms for you, too. You are going to be here for a few days, but you will be gone only for five minutes from your time.” Zatanna added.

“Plus, all of our meals are nut-free.” Roy piped.

“Thanks,” Felicity said, touched by the attention to this detail.

“No need to thank us, Felicity, even if for you it hasn’t happened, you are one of us. You were very important to us. So, we all were careful about nuts. There has never been any sort of nuts in this station and it probably never will. And it’s okay. We chose that.” Cyborg said, talking for the first time.

“You’re allergic, then?” Thea clarified.

“Oh, yes. I am very allergic. If I eat one, I need an epi-pen and a trip to the hospital.” The blonde nodded.

“Good to know,” Thea said, filling the information in the back of her head.

“Take your seats and we will begin shortly,” Sara said and the rest of the heroes left, leaving only Barbara with them.


End file.
